


Hiraeth

by EmperorsVornskr



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Homesickness, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/EmperorsVornskr
Summary: Hux is coping with a bout of melancholy he can't quite shake, and dreams that wake Kylo from deep sleep with their longing sadness- so he takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677616
Comments: 28
Kudos: 95





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GingerSnappish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnappish/gifts).



> A gift for GingerSnappish, who's done so much for folks with her incredible art! Thank you, Ginger, for all you do!! ♥

Hux has been melancholy as of late.

His appearance is pristine as ever, his manner still stiff and professional, but something is, for a better word, _lacking,_ perhaps lackluster. The glint in his eye is dull, and the dark shadows under his eyes are more pronounced, despite his attempts to conceal them with various regimens of creams, compresses and concealer. When Kylo comes to his quarters, his hair is lank, and his demeanour at his desk is not efficient, not attentive and not... _him._

When he sleeps, curled up against Kylo's side, his sleep is fitful, and his dreams are dark and cold- and _sad._ His dreams are filled with crashing waves, overcast skies, towering rocky cliffs and rain- so much rain. His voice mumbles nonsense, but Kylo can hear the plaintive whimper in his mind as he dreams.

_Home. Home._

Hux doesn't even know why he's melancholy, he doesn't even know what his spirit yearns for, as the dreams are deep, subconscious, and when Hux wakes, tracks of dried tears on his face long faded during the night, he has no idea he's been weeping for something only his inner child remembers. Kylo knows, though, and he's planning.

He's Supreme Leader. He can do what he wants- and he wants to do this. He wants to do this for Hux.

* * *

"I don't understand," Hux says irritably as he gets into the Vulture, his bag packed. "This is very irregular."

"It's clandestine, and I can't risk news of this visit getting out. If this goes well, we'll have a former Centrist planet back in our control," Kylo says, following him into the shuttle.

It's just them, and it's almost the dead of night. Kylo has planned this trip down to the letter- Hux would be impressed, even proud of him for his attention to detail. He has Hux wearing comfortable, low key civilian clothes, he has his dress whites, extra clothes, uniforms, and toiletries packed. They're set for a few days, and now all that needs to be done is get to their destination.

He knows Hux will be lulled to sleep by the thrum of the shuttle, and he'll sleep until they land- and will sleep through their landing, and wake to the surprise Kylo has been planning. Kylo knows he'll sleep, because he laced Hux's evening Tarine with melatonin. It's a low move, but Kylo wants Hux rested, so he can full appreciate, enjoy, and cherish the surprise awaiting him.

"You've been working hard, Kylo," Hux compliments him, settling into the co-pilot's seat. "I appreciate you taking on more responsibilities as Supreme Leader."

Kylo takes Hux's hand and kisses it after he's settled in the pilot's chair and coaxing the Vulture out into space.

"You were right. I needed to shoulder the burden. My Grand Marshal can't do it alone, after all," he replies fondly.

Hux gives him a small smile, fond, but his fatigue dims the spark in his eyes- Kylo can sense the melatonin working. 

"You look exhausted," he says, squeezing Hux's hand. "Why don't you catch a nap- I'll wake you when we land."

Hux yawns widely, and nods appreciatively, reclining his seat.

"Thank you, Kylo."

It doesn't take him long- he's out like a light as Kylo pulls back the hyperspace lever.

* * *

The ocean is calling him again.

He walks through the damp grass, the soft blades tickling his bare feet as he crosses the sprawling moors. The skies are steely grey, and the rain is a constant misty drizzle, cool on his skin, the breeze tousling his damp hair. The air is thick with salt, loam, ozone and rain as he makes his way to the edge of the white cliffs. The cliffs are tall, towering, dizzying, and below him, the ocean roils, crashes and seethes. The waves seem to beckon him, whispering his name, and he sits down, bare feet dangling off the edge of the stone cliffs and in open air. The stone is cool, almost cold under his thighs, and he leans back on his hands, turning his face up to the sky, closing his eyes.

The rain and mist on his face, the cool breeze in his hair, the scent and sound of the ocean and storm calms him, centers him like nothing else he's ever known, and something deep inside him whispers over and over in a murmuring contented calm:

_Home. Home. Home._

* * *

Hux stirs, feeling cool air and mist on his face, and for an instant, he thinks he's still dreaming. He can smell the cool ocean air, feel the mist, hear the waves. Surely, he's still dreaming- he feels Kylo's arms around him, can hear Kylo's steady, powerful heartbeart under his ear. He's being held, cradled against Kylo's chest, but he can hear the ocean.

He opens his eyes and looks into dark steely clouds, and mist kisses his face.

"Where-"

Kylo shifts Hux in his lap, helping him sit up, and he kisses Hux's throat.

"You're awake, Armitage," he says softly, nuzzling against his jaw.

"Where are we?"

Kylo lets Hux sit up all the way, watching him adoringly as the redhead rubs sleep from his eyes before taking in the scene before him.

They're sitting near the edge of white stone cliffs, on a blanket spread over damp green grass, overlooking a black-green ocean. Kylo has a basket beside them, and he opens it as Hux gains his bearings, setting out various types of food that makes Hux's heart stutter in his chest. Fried filets of fish, pastry dough stuffed with gravy, meat and vegetables; fried cakes made of grated potatoes with a creamy sauce, and a tub of thick stew. Along with the food is a flagon of ale, and two tankards to drink it from, and after that, there's a tart.

All of this overlooking the ocean under cloudy skies he hasn't seen since he was a child, and only remembers from dreams that have been haunting him for the past few months.

Hux turns to look at Kylo, his grey green eyes wide, brimming with tears that spill down his pale cheeks- cheeks that are flushed with sentiment. Kylo smiles and holds out a piece of fried fish that's been sprinkled with vinegar and salt, and Hux, unable to resist, opens his mouth and lets his lover put the fried fish in his mouth. Kylo smiles widely and watches as Hux closes his eyes, chewing with relish, tilting his head back to listen to the ocean below them. He can feel Hux's enjoyment of the food, the bliss of the sounds and smell of the ocean, the feeling of the cool humid air that hasn't touched his skin in over thirty years.

Most importantly, he can _feel_ the melancholy lifting, dissipating, evaporating into the clouds above them as Kylo shares all of Hux's childhood favourites with him. When Hux opens his eyes again, there is so much happiness, so much love in those grey-green depths, that it renders Kylo speechless. His intention was to make Hux happy, but his reaction made his spirits soar, too. He leans forward and bumps his nose against Hux's.

"You did this for me," Hux says softly, his voice thick with emotion, wavering with adoration.

"I did," Kylo replies as the breeze picks up and ruffles their hair. He wipes Hux's mouth before turning his gaze over the ocean.

"You've been dreaming about this for a long time."

"How did you know?" Hux whispers, picking up a pasty and taking a bite, sighing at the rich filling before offering Kylo a bite.

"I could feel your pain, your melancholy. You were longing for this place for a long time, Armitage. Your dreams were so vivid, I might as well have been in your head with you," Kylo says soothingly, taking a bite of the pasty and smiling at the taste. 

"Thank you," Hux says, tears falling again. "I never thought I'd lay eyes on this view again in my lifetime."

Kylo pulls Hux close and kisses away his tears.

"Welcome home, Armitage."

Together, the Supreme Leader and his Grand Marshal look over the ocean, and commit it all to memory- this way, the next time Hux has dreams about Arkanis, they'll be fond recollections to which he knows he can return, instead of aching homesickness for there is no cure.


End file.
